Can't Let Go
by rocket-queen98
Summary: One-shot - Set at the end of S4 - Damon finds out that Elena has forced the cure down Katherine's throat and he's not happy. Damon/Katherine


**A/N Another one shot. I hope you like. If you are a Delena or Elena fan, please turn back. If you're a Datherine fan, continue reading, and please review.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You did what?"<strong>

Elena narrowed her eyes, not liking the tone that Damon was using as he paced back and forth in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, she thought that he would have been happy with what she had done to Katherine. The vampire was no longer a threat to her and to the ones she loved. She couldn't hurt any one around them, and she did deserve it after what she had done to Jeremy. Her doppelgänger couldn't hurt anyone no longer, she deserved everything that she had coming to her, fending for herself as a human was a punishment.

But as soon as she told Damon, who she had been kissing passionately after she returned, he had practically pushed her off of him in shock. He'd spent the last five minutes processing the information, all while trying to seem as calm as he could. Not getting an answer to his question, Damon stopped in front of her, his eyes dark with anger and something else she couldn't name, and he spoke to her in a tone that he would have used with a three year old.

"Elena...i asked you a question. What exactly did you do to her?"

"She attacked me first!"She pouted, sounding as if she were close to stomping her foot,"We fought. I got the upper hand and forced her to take the cure."

"T-The cure...you gave Katherine the cure? I can't believe this."

He was quiet for a long time after that. He stared at her for a few seconds before walking over to his bar, picking up a bottle of bourbon. He also grabbed a glass, but shrugged, and unscrewed the top, drinking straight from the bottle. He couldn't believe it. She should have given the cure to someone who would have been glad to take it. Katherine was someone who loved being a vampire, it meant the world to her. He couldn't imagine anyone else who would have hated it more. Elena jumped up and walked over to him. She looked as if she were ready to burst with anger and a little bit of jealousy. She'd never seen him so...tense.

"Why do you care so much?"

He turned toward her, swallowing thickly,"...because you've gotten us into deeper trouble than we already are. Katherine may have enemies, but she's got a lot of friends. A lot of _loyal_ friends who are also vampires...older than us. You don't think she's gonna let this go, do you?"

"That's not it! You're acting as if i've hurt her or something. She deserved it. Katherine Pierce is nothing but a self serving, manipulative, evil, cruel, heartless bitch!"

His jaw clenched but he kept quiet as she continued her rant,"She killed Jeremy, Damon. She almost killed Jenna. She almost killed me more than once. She has made our lives hell. What does she have to do to make you hate her? When will you learn?"

That was what broke him. He threw the bottle across the room, smashing it into the fire and let out a loud growl that shut her up instantly. Elena jumped back, crying out in shock as Damon paced the floor again. The fire roared behind them, mirroring Damon's anger as he backed away from her. Over the last few hours, his moods had been all over the place. It wasn't that long ago where he and Elena had confessed their feelings, well she had done the confessing, and he had been on top of the world. But now, it was as if he'd done a complete circle, the Elena standing in front of him was an Elena he'd never seen before. She seemed sneaky, and almost desperate, as if she was losing control of him. He took a second look at her, and for the first time in almost five years, he saw her for what she really was. She wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't sure what he felt for her any-more, if he was just angry with her or if the incident with Katherine had made him see some sort of light. All Damon knew was that his head was telling him to find his sire and make sure that she was okay.

"Where is she?"

Elena stepped back, as if he had struck her before she breathed out,"What?"

"Where is Katherine? What did you do with her?"

Elena shook her head, and he felt his hands shake. She was going to play that game, the game where she acts like a small child hiding the vase she broke from her parents. Damon's teeth ground together as he tried to keep a hold of his anger. He asked her two more times, as soft as he could, but she continued to refuse, telling him that it was for the best that he didn't go and see her. She was acting as if she didn't want to share her toy, as if she still want him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that she did good, that he wasn't mad at her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is she?"

Elena was angry now. She raised her chin defiantly,"What do you want with her? You're giving her what she wants. This is what she deserves, Damon. It's better this way, she's created nothing but hell."

"What about me? What about all the hell i've caused? Or what about you? You're apart of our club now, Elena. You've killed too, you're ruined lives, just as we have. Only, you think you can decide our punishment."

She gasped loudly, and with all her strength, she slapped him harshly across the face. This wasn't was supposed to happen. Damon was meant to be happy for them, she had gotten rid of the source of most of their problems, she didn't expect him to act this way. His head snapped to the side, and he fought the urge to slap her right back. He chuckled, only half an hour ago she was telling him how much she loved him, and now she was hitting him.

"You can't speak to me like that!"Elena yelled before her voice turned sickly-sweet,"You love me, Damon and I love you. Why are you defending her?"

"I know what she is, and in ways i'm much worse. She's been through worse than you, Elena! You really shouldn't have done this to her."

"Why not? She's not a victim. She is a monster, Damon."

"We're all monsters." He yelled at her,"Me, you, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler and Katherine. _Everyone_. We all are, some of us are just better at hiding it."

He grabbed his leather jacket off of the couch and shrugged it on, he had no idea why he was even considering helping Katherine, but it was as if something was pulling him to her. If she didn't tell him where his sire was, he'd search all over town and check every house, every alley way if he had to. Elena sped in front of him, pushing him back against the wall behind them, holding him there tight. He rolled his eyes and a few moments later Elena was pinned against the wall, Damon's fingers locked around her neck in a grip that made her choke. He let her go after a second, only wanting to show her that he was still older and much more stronger than she was.

"What are you doing? I'm what you want, remember? You've got me. Why do you want her?"

_How old are you...5?_

He ignored her questions,"Where is she, Elena? If you don't tell me willingly, i'll get it out of you somehow."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know. But I need to make sure she's not going to get ripped apart. She'll have no idea how to cope without being a vampire."

By the fierce look on his face, she could tell that he was serious. Elena sighed, looking at the floor. She'd left Katherine where she fed her the cure, lying on the high school floor. It wasn't as if she'd be there long, it was possible that she had woken up by now. Hoping that the ex vampire had woke up and left, Elena raised her head and met Damon's eyes. They were full of determination, something she'd never seen in those blue orbs ever since he had entered the tomb. She didn't know why he cared, the woman had broken him more than once. She couldn't understand how much power Katherine still held over him.

"Is that it? I give her the cure and, all of a sudden, you don't love me anymore?"

He didn't respond, just kept on pushing her for an answer. Tears filled her eyes as the worried look in Damon's eyes got worse, he needed to get to her before anyone else did. He didn't know why, he just felt the need to protect her. Even after all this time, a part of him didn't want her in pain, he didn't want her trapped somewhere with one of her enemies, torturing her. Elena didn't respond, and he grabbed her by the forearms, shaking her slightly.

"Tell me, right now, Elena. If you d-"

"She's at the high school. If she's not awake, she'll be there." Elena confessed in a small voice.

Before she could blink, he was gone and the next thing she heard was the sound of wheels speeding away from the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls High School<strong>

"Katherine? Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Damon stopped at the entrance, using his vampire hearing as he listened out for the ex vampire. Sighing, he rushed down the hallways, eyes wide as he tried to find his sire, but the longer he went without finding her, the more worried he became. If Elena had lied to him to get him off of Katherine's trail, he wasn't sure what he would do to her. He couldn't believe how childish she had acted when he asked her what she had done to the doppelgänger. What Elena had done to her, Damon considered some sort of violation, she had no right to force feed her the cure. Sure, Katherine had done a lot of terrible things, but there were other ways of getting revenge, not ripping someone of their entire un-life. In his opinion, that was horrible, if Elena had done that to him without his consent, Damon was sure that he would have ripped her apart.

"Kat?!"

Opening the doors that led to another hallway near the dance hall, his gaze landed on a knocked out Katherine Pierce. She was sprawled in the middle of the hallway, hair fanned out around her like some sort of dark halo, and dried blood, the cure he assumed, was coated around her lips. He used his vampire speed to run over to her, and knelt down next to her. Bruises that Elena had given her through the fight were now clear, she hadn't had time to heal before the cure was in full effect. Unable to help himself, he reached out and wiped the blood away from her mouth with his thumb, then trailed them along the bruise on her cheek. He then tucked some loose strands of her long, soft hair behind her ear. Her thick, brown hair much more softer than Elena's, it was silky smooth, like it always had been. Elena's didn't flow as freely as Katherine's did, and he chuckled, even knocked out and now human, her signature curls were still neat and sat perfectly.

Shaking his head, Damon whispered to her,"What am I going to do with you?"

He knew that Elena wouldn't be happy if he took her back home with him, but in that moment, he couldn't care less. After their massive fight that night, he was positive that they were over before they even started, and Damon didn't know how to feel about that. Without thinking, he hooked his left arm underneath her legs and picked her up with his other one. He slowly but carefully stood up and then walked out of the doors. She let out a moan at the sudden movement, but made no other sign of waking up. He looked at her, her expression was one of bother, before she slipped back into her unconsciousness. Damon swallowed, unsure how to feel, but he shook it off as he left the school, moving quickly towards his Camaro.

Damon gently placed her in the passenger seat before rushing over to the drivers side, getting in quickly. He started up the car and pulled out onto the streets. He needed her conscious so that he could be sure that she was okay. His stomach was knotted, something he hadn't felt since she was in the tomb, and he was angry with himself. It wasn't long ago that he had been sure that he was over her, that he hated her for all the pain she'd caused, that Elena was the one for him. Now, he was feeling sick at the thought of her dying. Keeping one eye on the street, Damon shook her softly, foot pressing down on the pedal.

"Katherine?...Katherine!"

That's when he heard it. It was low but strong enough to calm his worries...Katherine Pierce had a heartbeat.

"D-Damon? Wh-What happened?"

His head snapped up and he looked at her. Katherine's eyes darted around, hoping that what had happened had been a really bad nightmare. She cleared her throat, and put a hand to her head, which was now aching. He saw tears glass over her eyes, and she met his gaze, head shaking when it sunk in. Her lower lip wobbled and she bit hard on it to keep her emotions in and Damon, truthfully, felt for her. He knew what it was like to feel powerless, and Katherine cupped her hands over her mouth, as she began to sob. She felt embarrassed, upset, angry but most of all weak.

"You're human, Kat. Elena...she, uh, she fed you the cure."

Mumbled words came out from behind her hands,"No...this can't.** NO!**"

She became hysterical, shocking Damon and he stopped at the side of the road. Katherine sniffed, angrily wiping her tears away as she stared at him. He felt something tug at his heart as he watched her, he didn't know what to do. Katherine crawled over to him, eyes wide full of tears as she rambled. Her fingers curled in his collar, shaking him, looking like she was in pain. It wasn't the Katherine he knew at all, she was acting as if she couldn't live, as if she didn't want to be alive if she wasn't a vampire.

It was her identity.

"I can't be human, I just can't. Y'know what? Just kill me, please, just kill me!"

He shook his head again, he refused to kill her, not while she was like this. He refused to kick someone while they were down, especially Katherine. She mumbled to herself, and Damon did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. Katherine shivered against him, her body trembling, still trying to process what was happening to her.

"I-I can't do this. I can't...Damon, make it stop."

He pulled back and faced her, wiping her tears away,"I'm here, arent I?"

Some sort of relief washed over her face when she thought of the meaning behind his words. He was going to help her, Damon wasn't going to leave her. Katherine slowly but surely calmed down as Damon caressed her hair, his choice made. After 145 years of loving someone, it never went away, no matter how much she hurt him or ripped his heart out. He hated her just as much as he loved her, he missed her though she was a pain in the side. Katherine nodded, letting out a shaky breath as Damon continued to stroke her hair.

Damon smiled softly at her,"Plus, you're Katherine Pierce, you're a survivor, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


End file.
